


Wrong

by Jay (JayBorb)



Series: Wrong [1]
Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: A warning for everyone, Creepy, Gen, Unsettling, avoid the new people in town, from the POV of townspeople spreading gossip, horror but not quite, no one is quite human anymore and it shows, post tpoh au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBorb/pseuds/Jay
Summary: The new people in town were wrong.There was truly no other way to put it. Each of them had something just the littlest bit off about them, each in their own unique way. It was, to put it gently, a little creepy. To put it honestly, however;Well, they were downright terrifying.





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> The post-TPoH au headcanons used are from the members of an RP group I'm part of, the Property of Tumblr. Most are from @pr0perty-of-h4te, and the rest are a mish mash from @ticking-machine, @r-jeeb-b, @the-happy-assok-blog, and myself (@ragged-ragdoll)
> 
> Please go show them some love over on Tumblr!

The new people in town were wrong.

 

There was truly no other way to put it. Each of them had something just the littlest bit  _ off _ about them, each in their own unique way. It was, to put it gently, a little creepy. To put it  _ honestly _ , however;

 

Well, they were downright terrifying.

 

Not immediately, no, but the longer you spent with them, the more  _ wrong _ they would seem.

 

First, there was the little girl, who was called Hero. She couldn’t be more than eight, but after even one conversation with her, you’d realize that she’s aged beyond her years. Yes, she’s friendly, excitable, and loves to explore, as most children her age do, but talking with her shows she has knowledge most adults don’t even possess. She knows things. And not even that! There’s something distinctly wrong with the way she moves. She behaves almost like a cartoon, animated into our world a la  _ “Who Framed Roger Rabbit?” _ If you were to grab her hand unexpectedly and pull her along quick enough, you’re sure to see the way her body distorts for just flashes of a second, like a smear frame from a cartoon. She also seems to have pockets that are infinitely deep, and she’s able to pull anything from them, no matter what that thing is. Her teachers have stopped telling her to bring a backpack to school, seeing as she can somehow carry full binders in the pockets of her shorts.

 

Then there’s her father, the actor, known only by the letters “RGB.” They must mean something, but he won’t say what. He wears a smart looking straw boater hat, and sometimes, if you saw it out of the corner of your eye, you’d swear it was floating above his multicoloured curls, but once you look at him proper, the hat is once again resting on his head, the way it rightfully should. Oh, then there are his eyes. One should never look at this man’s eyes, not if you plan on sleeping that night. There’s something so very,  _ very wrong _ about them. No one is quite sure what colour they are, but they seem to change. If you were to look close enough (though this is not recommended), you would see that there appears to be static within his irises, akin to that of an old television. Some say they glow in the dark. And of course, his voice,  _ goodness _ , his voice! There always seems to be dead radio chatter in the air around him, but when he talks, it’s like his mouth is the speaker the static is meant to come from. No matter what his words are, there’s this peculiar and constant  _ buzz _ behind his words, like an old television broadcast being picked up by wonky antennae.

 

There's Hero's sibling, Assok. They're a very unsettling child. Where Hero _sometimes_ moves wrong, _everything_ about Assok seems wrong. They can't be older than six, yet they act like a military man who saw far too much in the battlefield. Their voice has no inflection, always speaking in a complete monotone, and they only ever repeat things that have been said to them, with none of their own words. Like RGB, they have eyes that makes whoever look at them deeply uncomfortable. They're a piercing green, far too green to be natural, and there is absolutely no detail in them. They are dead, flat eyes that see right through your soul, and make you squirm under the scrutiny. Assok is always seen in the same green knit sweater and hat, no matter the temperature, and they never seem to get dirty. If they were to get mud on them, and you look away, once you look back the mud is gone.

 

She’s got uncles, too. There’s the one in the wheelchair, named Toby (though he always tells people they've said it wrong, “it's Toby, not Toby,” and no one is quite sure what he's on about), who often seems to forget that he can move at all. He’s got scars in odd places all on his arms and neck, and there are probably more on his legs, that look as if he’d been ripped apart and stitched back together. In fact, if asked, that’s exactly what he says is the cause, before telling you, in much less kind phrasing, to leave him alone*. Sometimes he sits, completely motionless and unblinking, staring off into the distance, with the only explanation given being that he forgot he wasn't there anymore, wherever “there” is. He begins to hyperventilate upon seeing ragdolls, and his hair is shockingly similar in texture to yarn.

 

There’s another uncle, a man by the name Dial. He has that same dead air around him as RGB, that same constant chatter of white noise behind his voice. He claims to be RGB’s cousin, however RGB refuses to say whether or not this is true, instead frequently twisting things up into riddles and puzzles, completely off topic. It’s easier to just trust Dial, but this is the only thing you should ever trust from his mouth. Sometimes his joints squeak. No, not crack or pop, but  _ squeak _ , like a rusty hinge. This happening is typically followed by Dial saying something along the lines of “needing to oil these old gears,” and walking away. No one is quite sure if he’s serious or not.

 

And there’s more to this family still! The saleswoman, Madras, who owns the shop below their shared home, is just as odd as the rest. Her eyes are always dripping oily, yellow tears, and while she says it’s just an eye infection, such a thing shouldn’t last so long as hers does, should it? And beyond that, her  _ iris _ is pink! Unnaturally so, and very disconcerting to look at. And she seems to peddle things in her shop that shouldn’t exist, or physical manifestations of concepts! Her shelves are lined with vials and bottles of things labeled “Dreams,” “Nightmares,” and once, there was a small, marshmallow like creature in a crate with a label that simply read, “Geebs is fulla crap,” and asking Hero what it is only gets the answer of “Oh, that’s a lie. They’re cute right?” No one is brave enough to buy anything, as she charges “something important” instead of money. 

 

Hero’s two aunts, Julienne and Melody, are an odd pair as well. The two of them are completely inseparable. Julienne has hair that seems to be made of cotton candy, and she always has chocolates in her pockets. She also always has knives in her pockets, and really, anytime her hand reaches for something in there, be ready for either option. Julienne is also a very theatrical woman, with reactions that are far too extreme for any situation. It’s endearing until she threatens to stab you for chuckling at the piece of bubblegum that fell from her purse. And she always stands en pointe, no matter what shoes she is wearing. Melody is nearly the complete opposite. Where Julienne is tall and thin, Melody is short and stocky, clearly a powerful woman. Melody can and will pick you up and carry you somewhere, you need only ask. And in direct contrast to Julienne’s natural volume, Melody is completely mute, only speaking in sign language, and through the music from the many, many different instruments she can play. Like Hero, Melody seems to have bottomless pockets, however hers are only filled with instruments. If there is an argument, and Melody is nearby, you can bet she will pull a trumpet or horn from the pocket of her jacket (or once, even a tuba!) and make as loud a noise as she can, which (very effectively) stops everyone mid-word.

 

There’s also the Clicking Man. No one is quite sure if he’s with the other new residents, but he showed up around the same time, so we all assume so. He is the most terrifying of them all, mainly because he’s trying to be. He stays in the forest outside of town, and has only been seen by those who look for him, or who happen upon the odd clicking noise that comes from him as he moves. There are no pictures of him, as he’s been known to shoot the lens of any camera that’s been pointed at him, but he is said to have only one arm, the other replaced with a mechanical facsimile, with a working rifle in the wrist (thus how he shoots the cameras). There is a large key sticking out of his back, like that of a wind-up toy, which seems to be the source of his ticking.

 

Stay far away from these people, as far as you can. You don't want whatever made them that way to happen to you, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> *He says to fuck off
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also please comment or i will die please and thanks


End file.
